1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness and exercise, and more particularly to a method of taking sliding exercise on a training machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
People usually exercise on various training machines for train his/her muscle or for fitness. The conventional training machines make users to move in a specific path, such as the stepper makes users to step repeatedly, the elliptical trainer makes users to move his/her feet in an elliptical path, which is like the path of feet when he/she is walking or running, the airwalker makes users to move his/her feet forward and rearward in a curved path, and a trainer makes users to split. These training machines may be operated indoor to make users to feel like he/she is exercising outdoors so that these machines are very popular. A variety of new training machines are provided in the market.
The specified path of movement only train specified muscles so that a new path of exercise must be provided in a modern training machine.